


Release

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger sits trapped in the school, listening to the teenagers, craving release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompts _hunger, hide, explode_.
> 
> Underage as Ginger is meant to be nearly 16 in canon. Also blood and violent imagery.

She could hear the people outside, their voices almost screaming in her ears, they were so loud. It set the blood rushing in her head, the urge to fuck them, kill them, to taste them hot on her tongue whichever way she can. 

She ran a hand through a puddle of blood and brought it to her lips in hope that the metal tang will soothe her hunger. But it was cold and disgusting and nearly made her sick.

She crept to the door, pressing herself to it. She couldn’t leave; she promised B she wouldn’t leave. She had to stay hidden. But they were calling to her, with their laughter and the sugar on their breath from all the Halloween candy they’d eaten and their raging pheromones. She could smell the girls whose panties were wet with arousal, the guys with hard dicks dripping pre-come, she could smell sex in the air and she could smell it on herself, her own lust and bloodlust making her wet too.

Ginger sank to the floor, her back against the door, the thin skirt and her coat getting caught around her hips. She planted her feet on the floor and spread her knees, pushing her skirt up further and exposing her damp panties to the cold air. It sent a chill through her but it did nothing to the fire burning inside.

She slid her hand under her skirt, trailing up her thigh like she was seducing herself. When she got to her panties, she pushed them aside, too impatient to take them off. She ran her thumb over her lips, the sharpened point of it dragging along her skin, adding just a trace of pain. Her forefinger and index finger splayed down, seeking her insides. She pushed them both inside roughly, savouring the burn and the tight, sharp pain. It whispered up through her, soothing. Her thumb circled her clit as she curled her fingers inside of her, the sharp edge of a claw catching every so often, making it sweeter, making it less urgent.

She pressed her ear against the door, her other hand coming up to hold her hair out of her face. She wanted to hear them. She wanted to hear them running to get home, to get to the party. She wanted to hear their blood thrum inside their veins at the thought of the promiscuity and anonymity of a mask would give them that night. She wanted to hear their bodies shout sex, sex, sex at her while hers shouted back in return.

She brought her hand down from her hair, slipping it down under her coat to her bare chest, teasing a nipple with a claw. She bit down on her lip, a fang drawing blood, hot and metallic, making her lick her lips, over and over until the wound was clean. Each drop had pushed her closer, making stuttered cries escape her lips and her fingers work furiously, trying to chase down what a kill would give her instantly, release.

In the distance a girl screamed, in excitement but Ginger pretended it was fear, she imagined ripping a girl’s throat out and the blood washing over her body, unbelievably hot and wet, soaking through her skin and burning her insides, exploding through her, breaking each one of her bones and setting them right again. She pulled her hand away, her own touch unbearable as orgasm ripped violently through her, killing her over and over again until she lay spent on the floor, still shivering and struggling to breath. 

The sounds outside dimmed, until they were silent, leaving her alone, hiding in an empty school, waiting to be released.


End file.
